cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Louden Styles
' '''Louden Styles' (Real Name Mailk Brown, born July 4th 1990) is a Caw Commentator/Professional Wrestler. He Currently Works For NESE , New-TNA , Rising Star Wrestling , ASW, and IWT . He also is the owner of BATTLE Pro Commentator Carrer: (2010 - Current) As a Commentator Louden has Commentated for many leagues, some defunct but others are still going on. He has commentated for WEDF, NESE, New-TNA, His own league BATTLE Pro aswell as many others. when he isn't commentating Louden wrestles for many companies for the company's B-Show such as NESE Power Land, and IWT Xtra Wrestling Carrer: (2010 - Current) 'Regular Apperances:' 'NESE POWER LAND: (2011 - Current)' Louden was originally suppose to debut on WFC, but that show was absorbed into NESE East to create POWER LAND. On the first episode, Louden defeated Gordon Chan in a singles match. The win saw him recieve a title shot against WFC Openweight Champion Daisuke Sekimoto. On Episode 2, Louden would push Sekimoto to his absolute limit, but would come up short on, losing his title match in a very competitive match. However, on the same episode, Gordon Chan had defeated Xavier, gaining himself a shot at the Openweight Championship. Due to Louden's victory over Chan, and his good preformance against Sekimoto, he was given the next shot at the Zeo-Japan Championship. On December 23, 2011 Styles Captured his First Major Title by winning The NESE Zeo-Japan Championship against Xavier. 'Rising Star Wrestling: (Coming eventually)' Coming Soon... 'Action Star Wrestling:' Coming Soon... 'It's Walleh Time: (2011 - Currently)' Main IWT: Louden made an apperance on IWT Xtra 10, Killing "The Immortal" Steven in a public exicution match. 'Development IWT:' NSCW hired Louden and he bacame NSCW Champion by winning a triple threat match. He would soon enter a Best-of-7 series with Steven Spriter. Louden won a singles match to lead the series 1-0 but Spriter won a sprinting match tieing it at 1-1. Louden then won a mario tennis match making it 2-1. 'Guest Apperances:' 'Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk:' Louden made a guest apperance at TCW* XXV: Fists of Iron Reign of EVIL taking on Racky Joe the Afro Bandito in a Owner vs. Owner Extreme Rules match. Despire nailing a Label Of Silence on Racky Joe, Joe came back and defeated Styles, despite his strong effort.( Actually Louden Won that match, Brent Harvantor is being a bully jerk cause he thinks Louden is a Rapist) Finishers & Signatures: Finishing Moves *The Label Of Silence (ChokeBreaker) *7:04 (Heel Lock) *Styles Over Bagdad S.O.B (Phoneix Splash) *Hardstyle 101 (Splash Mountain ) (Used In NESE PowerLand) *Burning Hammer (used in IWT To Kill Immortal Steven) Signature Moves *Mafia Kick (Drive by Kick) *Ode To Danielson (Kick Flurry followed by a Kick to The Head) *Death By Styles (Double Foot Stomp while opponent is in Tree of Woe) *DDT *Urange *Rolling Elbow *Nashville Plunge (Fisherman Buster) (used to honor his mentor and trainer Shane Douglas) *Astro Stylin (Astro Scissors) Championships and Accomplishments New Skype CAW Wrasslin: *NSCW World Champion (1 time) NESE POWER LAND: * NESE Zeo Japan Champion (2 times; Current) Theme Songs: * "Black' by Sevendust (Current NESE theme) * "Ghetto Dreams" by Common (NSCW Theme) *Another Night by The Real McCoy (IWT Theme) * "Here We Are Juggernaut" by Coheed and Cambria (Current RSW, ASW and only VCW theme) Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:RSW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Commentator Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:RSW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Commentator Category:New-TNA Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:NSCW Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:RSW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Commentator Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:RSW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Commentator Category:New-TNA Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:NSCW Category:ASW